Frozen: Time to Truth or Dare
by Frostyjackluv
Summary: Ok, you've seen Frozen, of course and thought it was funny. But is this gonna be funnier? Title says it all. Review and tell your truths and dares and I will update soon! Frosty out! P.S And PM me!
1. Please review!(Epilogue)

Frosty:Hey, fanfictionluvers! It's me, and welcome to my new story, Frozen truth or dare! Lemme just press this button and-

(whole Frozen cast falls in through hole)

Elsa:OW! Where are we?

Anna:Why is Hans here?!

Olaf:HI! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs! And you are...?

Frosty:I'm Frostyjackluv, but everyone calls me Frosty.

Kristoff:Is that even a name?

Frosty:You all are in my new fanfiction. And to answer your question Anna, yes, he does have to be here.

Anna:(whines)Why?

Frosty:'cause...

Hans:'cause...?

Frosty:Just 'cause. Now review and tell me your truths and dares but first...lemme take a selfie.(takes out phone and takes a selfie)

Elsa:O_O

Anna:)_)

Hans:O_o

Kristoff:0_0

Olaf:^w^!

Frosty:I just love that song!

Kristoff:We're stuck here, aren't we?

Frosty:Why did you ask when you knew the answer?

Elsa:This is stupid! We're not even doing anything!

Frosty:I'm waiting.

Anna:For what?!

(door opens and girl with messed up strawberry blonde her comes in)

?:Sorry, I'm late.

Frosty:Yes, you are. Guys, this is Jewel, my sidekick. Aka, Diamond, Ruby, Emerald, Amethyst-

Hans:WE GET IT ALREADY!

Jewel:I thought we were doing a How to train your dragon truth or dare!(whines and huffs at bang)

Frosty:Well it's _my _account and _my_ story so no complaining! Anyway review and so this story in action! I don't own Frozen.

Elsa:Bye! See you guys soon!

Kristoff:You're happy about this.

Elsa:Just puttin' on a mood. Kristoff, puttin on a mood.


	2. Letting your lunch go and love

Frosty:(British accent)'ello! It's me again! Who's ready to-

Hans:GTFOH?! 'CAUSE I"M READY!

Anna:No cursing! We're rated G. For GOOD!

Frosty:I'm pretty sure that's not what G means...

Jewel:Can we start already?

Frosty:Ok, fine. Some of my friends had some truths and dares. But first the person who reviewed from the last chapter.

Elsa:Ok, let's hear it.

Frosty:(has a goofy grin on face)You _defiently _won't like this.

Kristoff:Is it that bad?

Olaf:I bet it's gonna be fun.

Frosty:Yes inded, Olaf, yes indeed.

Elsa:I don't like where this is going.

Frosty:(can't say the name)said

I dare Elsa and Anna to make out...  
Anna, Do u LOVE Kristoff?  
And Elsa, Do you ship Elsanna? -Elsa and Anna pairing- CUZ I DO!

One last dare, I dare Elsa and Anna to act as a couple for the rest of the chapter..

Jewel:Oh! I gotta see this!

Hans:(almost barfs on himself)

Olaf:I'll...go wait...in the bathroom...

Kristoff:Well, I DON"T SHIP IT!

Frosty:Well...Elsa, Anna get to it.

Elsa:Whatever happens, Anna. Just know that I'm not lesbian. And that I don't have _those_ kinda feelings for you.

Anna:Me too.

Frosty:And like you _mean_ it. (smirks) You're getting this, right?

Jewel:Every detail.(recording)

(Elsa awkwardly puts her arms around Anna and gags)(Anna does same)(Elsa smashes into Anna and they make out, blushing)

Kristoff:(grabs bucket and barfs)

Hans:We've officially moved up to R now.

Elsa:(moves away and runs into bathroom)

Frosty:WAIT! OLAF'S IN-

Elsa:(barfs)

Frosty:-there.

Olaf:(in bathroom)EWWWWWWW!

Frosty:OH,AND USE THE GREEN TOOTHBRUSH!

Jewel:But that's my toothbrush!

Frosty:Yeah, but mine's new. :)

(after she brushes her teeth for the millionth time, she comes out)

Anna:You...didn't like it?

(Jewel, Hans, Kristoff, Elsa):YOU DID?!

Anna:Well, yeah. We're sisters so it really doesn't bother me.

Frosty:Don't feel bad, Anna. Not all girls are lesbians.

Anna:But I'm not lesbian.

Elsa:I'm sorry, I-

Anna:Forget it-

Frosty:Jewel, go clean up Olaf.

Jewel:Why me?!

Frosty:I have a story to run. Now go.

(Jewel goes into bathroom, mumbling)

Frosty:Okay, Anna, do you LOVE Kristoff?

Anna:(blushing)Yes, I do.

Kristoff:Gee, thanks.

Hans:Okay, what is this a lovey-dovey chapter?! Full of love and heartbreak?!

Frosty:Yes basically. Now, Elsa, do you support Elsanna?

Elsa:HUH?!

Anna:(mumbling)That's our fanfiction couple name. I'm surprised you didn't know that.

Elsa:Anna-

Anna:Don't 'Anna' me!

Frosty:Yeesh! That last dare is gonna be hard to do. Elsa, Anna act like a couple for the rest of the chapter.

Anna:Then I wish I could break up with her!

Kristoff:Okay then...

Frosty:Now, I have some time for one last review, sorry I had to cut this chapter short, peeps. Don't have enough reviews, SO REVIEW!

Hans:What is it?

(Jewel comes out with Olaf)

Jewel:I. Am. NEVER. Having. Babies. They spit up, and it's like _I'm_ gonna spit up!

Frosty:SavvyMagic said

Kristoff, I dare you to announce your profound love for Hans. Yea, I'm evil that way. :) No, I don't support Hansoff, Kristanna, yes.

Kristoff:Yep. R rated.

Frosty:Get to it.

Kristoff:(turns to Hans)I...love...you...(runs)

Jewel:NO! WAIT!

(Kristoff barfs on Jewel)

Jewel:(barfs on Hans)

Hans:(barfs on himself)

(Olaf and Anna barf)

(Elsa barfs)

Frosty:Well...(gags)...I guess that's it for today...review...(barfs)


	3. Why and weirded out

Jewel:Hey guys! Welcome back to Frozen:Time to truth or dare! I'm gonna be filling in for Frosty today!

Kristoff:Why? Did she quit? I know I would.

Jewel:No, she's sick.

Elsa:Aww. Poor thing!

Anna:How? She was fine last time.

Jewel:Ok, maybe we need a recap.(grabs remote)

Olaf:Oh yay! Flashback time!

Hans:Oh boy.

(big screen tv comes out)

* * *

_Kristoff:(turns to Hans)I...love...you...(runs)_

_Jewel:NO! WAIT!_

_(Kristoff barfs on Jewel)_

_Jewel:(barfs on Hans)_

_Hans:(barfs on himself)_

_(Olaf and Anna barf)_

_(Elsa barfs)_

_Frosty:Well...(gags)...I guess that's it for today...review...(barfs)_

* * *

(back)

Jewel:Turns out, she ate bad tuna. It had expired 8 months ago.

Hans:Ewwww!

Jewel:What?! I tried to tell her. But you never want to come in between Frosty and her tuna.

Elsa:Are you guys sisters?

Jewel:Yeah. I'm the baby.

Anna:Why is she always pushing you around?

Jewel:I'm used to it. Okay, since I used to be the co-host, I have a volunteer.

Hans:Who is it?

Olaf:I bet the person is nice and cuddly and fun and-

Kristoff:Who is it already?!

Anna:Be nice!

Jewel:(presses button and Alan Sanders appears)

Alan:Sup!

Olaf:HI! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! And you are...?

Alan:Alan. I"m gonna be the co-host for today. (hugs Olaf)

Elsa:Nice to meet you.

Jewel:WOAH! Hi.

Anna:Crush alert! Crush alert!

Jewel:Hey!(blush)Shinigamilover2 said

Hans, are you familiar with the 2006 Nicholas Cage film, 'The Wicker Man'? then you should know that this dare is based on my favorite scene, let Elsa put a bee cage on your head and put bees in it and let them sting you!

Anna and Olaf sing 'The Moon Song' by Karen O and Ezra Koenig together as a duet!

Elsa, I dare you to watch 'Carrie' and tell us if you see similarities in Carrie that remind you of yourself

Hans:Crap! Seriously?!

Jewel:Alan...you know what to do?

Kristoff:Kiss you?(smirks)

Jewel:SHUT UP!

Alan:(has bee suit on and has beehive)Here you go, Elsa.

Elsa:Thanks, I've wanted to do this.(smirks)

Anna:Awwww! I wanna do it!

Elsa:The review said me.

Anna:Whatever.

Kristoff:Yikes.

Jewel:Oh, first off:Hans, no cursing, Frozen is PG rated. Second, since Elsa and Anna didn't act like a couple in the last chapter you guys have to do it again. Oh, and readers, only PM truths and dares. You can review. But PM. Please.

Anna:AGAIN?!(groans)

Elsa:Why are you making such a big deal out of it?

Anna:'CAUSE YOUR AN ASS! I HATE YOU AND I WISH IT WAS _YOU_ WITH A FROZEN HEART! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!(storms out but turns to her with middle finger up)(then leaves)

Kristoff:Ooooooooooooooooooooooooohhh. You're in troublllllllleee.

Olaf:Why is she mad? And what's an ass?

Jewel:See what she did?

Elsa:Anna...

Alan:Ok, thanks for that dramatic scene, but we gotta story to run.

Jewel:You sound like my sister.

Hans:Crap. Do we have to do it now?

Jewel:Hey, are you scared of big, dangerous things?

Hans:Like what?

Jewel:Like this.(pushes button on wall and Toothless comes out)We do it now and you won't get hurt.

Hans:(nods scared)

Toothless:O_o

Jewel:Come sit by me, and I'll tell you later.

Toothless:(nods and walks over)

Alan:Nice blackmail.

Elsa:(puts beecage on his head)

(few seconds later)

Hans:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Olaf:My ears! Oh, wait. I don't have any.

Kristoff:Then how can you hear?

Olaf:I dunno, I just can.

Hans:(runs out with beecage on his head)

Jewel:Ok, someone go get Anna for the dare.

Kristoff:I'm not. While she's hot as a pepper.

Olaf:Yeah, besides, I don't wanna get my head kicked off.

Elsa:Huh?

Kristoff:Long story.

Alan:I'm definitely not!

Jewel:Ok, Elsa go do it.

Elsa:Why me?!

Jewel:(points to Toothless who is just watching them)That's why.

Elsa:You would really shoot me?

Jewel:You would really want me to answer that?

Kristoff:Yeesh! You're becoming like Frosty.

Elsa:Fine.(mumbles)I'm older than her. Why am I listening to that-

Jewel:Excuse me?

Elsa:Nothing.

Jewel:While she's doing that, I'll go get Hans so hang in there, cause we'll be right back!

* * *

Jewel:I'm back! With Hans, Elsa, and Anna. Ok, now that we have Anna. Olaf, Anna listen to the song real quick on my Ipod then sing.

Anna/Olaf:K!

Jewel:Elsa, go in the theater room and watch Carrie. Try not to pee on yourself.

Elsa:Here we go.(goes in room)

Anna:Okay, I think we're ready.

Alan:That was fast.

Hans:My stings still hurt!

Olaf/Anna:

_I'm laying on the Moon_

_My dear, I'll be there soon_

_It's a quiet stary a place_

_Time's where swallowed up in space _

_We're here a million miles away_

_There's things I wish I'd knew _

_There's no thing I'd keep from you_

_It's a dark & shiny place_

_But with you my dear I'm safe_

_And we're million miles away_

_We're laying on the Moon_

_It's a perfect afternoon_

_Your shadow follows me all day_

_Making sure that I'm OK_

_And we're a million miles away_

_A million miles away_

Hans:(silently crying)

Olaf:Are you..._crying_?

Kristoff:(has camera and takes picture)This is gonna take a lot of blackmails.

Hans:No, I have dust in my eye.(teary)

Alan:Dude, not cool. Not cool.

Jewel:Let's check on Elsa, shall we?

Anna:Why is everything so fast?

Jewel:'cause we don't wanna lose readers, duh.

Elsa:O_O...

Anna:Elsa? El-, ELSA!

Elsa:O_O...

Jewel:She's in shock.

Olaf:Is the movie that bad?

Jewel:Not to me, it is.

Elsa:O_O...

Jewel:We have time for one more review peeps! But please, PM! Smurfsandharrypotterrocks12 said

Hans...I dare you to ride a corkscrew coaster for the rest of the chapter without doing upchuck!   
Anna: Sing part of "Tonight, tonight" by Hot Chelle Rae.  
Elsa: You're my favorite character EVER! Can I give you a hug? P.S. Who do you have a crush on!  
Kristoff: Put an ice cube down your pants and keep it there until it melts! (I still like you, I just want to see your reaction!) Also, tell an embarrassing secret!  
Olaf: Do a head stand for the rest of the chapter!  
Whole gang: Watch Nyan cat!

Hans:Why do people hate me?!

Jewel:(points to room with corkscrew coaster in it)

Hans:(gets in and it starts)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jewel:Anna, you know what to do.

Anna:(grabs Ipod and listens)

Alan:I'll snap Elsa, outta it.(pinches arm)

Elsa:Me and her had no control over our powers. Enough said.(leans back with eyes closed)

Jewel:You need to give this person a hug.(pushes button and Smurfsandharrypotterrocks12 comes out of hole)

Smurfsandharrypotterrocks12:Sup?

Elsa:Hi!(hugs him)

Alan:Here's an ice cube the size of a baseball.

Kristoff:Are you kidding me?!(puts it in his pants and almost screams)So. Cold! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(stomps foot over and over)

Anna:_It's been a really really messed up week_  
_Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_  
_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me_  
_She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight_  
_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
_Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_  
_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_  
_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight..._

Olaf:Ok, can someone help me?

Alan:I will.(puts him in handstand)

Elsa:Bye, Smurfsandharrypotterrocks12!

Smurfsandharrypotterrocks12:Bye, thanks for the hug!(goes in portal)

Jewel:Ok, Elsa, who do you have a crush on?

Elsa:Nobody.

Jewel:Not even this guy?(presses button and Jack Frost comes out)

Jack:Sup! Jack Frost. Nice to meet y'all!

Elsa:(high pitched)Whoa!

Jewel:NOW who do you have a crush on, Love dove?

Elsa:(blush)SHUT UP!

Alan:Now Kristoff, tell an _embarassing _secret.

Kristoff:(mumbles)

**WARNING! THIS IS A FAKE SECRET! I KNOW NOTHING OF HIM!**

Kristoff:I...suck my thumb when I'm high. There. Happy?!

Anna:Whoa, a bit too much there, dont'cha think?

Jewel:Well, every watch Nyan cat, now. Go in the theater room.

(whole gang):(goes)

(Jewel, Jack, Toothless and Alan are left)

Jewel:Jack, thanks for not freezing me. This time. Sorry to interrupt you. (grabs button) And not cursing.

Jack:No prob.(goes through portal)

Jewel:Toothless, thanks for scaring the crap outta them. That's what you were here for.

Toothless:(smiles that cute, gummy smile)

Jewel:Bye.(pushes button)

Alan:Thanks for allowing me to be your co-host. I hope Frosty feels better.

Jewel:Yeah, this story thing goes to your head. Bye!(pushes button and he leaves) Well, I'm gonna go watch with them. Please, PM more than review!


	4. SORRY!

Hey,everybody! Sorry for the late update! I'll be taking over these stories since Frosty is depressed her cat died and she can't focus. new stories coming up soon!


	5. I'M BACK!

Hey! Frosty's back! I'm sorry for leaving my fans behind. My cat died and he used to lay next to me when I write so it was hard for me to continue. BIG THANKS TO JEWEL FOR TAKING OVER FOR ME! YAY! ROUND OF APPLAUSE PEEPS! I will update soon but mom promised me a new cat so we go get one. Bye-sies!


	6. I'M BACK!

Hey! Frosty's back! I'm sorry for leaving my fans behind. My cat died and he used to lay next to me when I write so it was hard for me to continue. BIG THANKS TO JEWEL FOR TAKING OVER FOR ME! YAY! ROUND OF APPLAUSE PEEPS! I will update soon but mom promised me a new cat so we go get one. Bye-sies!


	7. Chapter 7

**YO, WASSUP! It's official. I'll be taking over this story now. And since Frosty was writing this in script form, it was gonna get banned so I'll have to write it this way so ENJOY! No flames or rude comments!**

* * *

Frosty:OKAY, PEEPS! WELCOME BACK TO FROZEN: TRUTH OR DARE! I'M BACK!

Hans: So, you're back? "

Frosty:Yep, and I got _two_ new co-host. And if you want to be a co-host in this story, comment and tell me a _good _reason.

Olaf:Ooh, who is it?

Frosty:TWO OF MY FAVORITE FOLLOWERS... KURA AND SAKURA!

(portal comes out of nowhere and Kura and Sakura come out)

Kura:Yay! I'm so excited to be your co-host today!(takes a seat near Frosty while Sakura followed)

Sakura:Yeah, she couldn't sleep.

Elsa:Nice to meet you.(holds out her hand for them to shake)

Kura:(takes it excitedly and shakes it as hard as she could)

Kristoff:Whoa, you're going to break off her arm.

Anna:Why do you care, Kristoff?

Kristoff:So, I can't care if someone's arm breaks off?

Frosty:ENOUGH! We have to get some truths and dares done.

Kristoff:Alright.

Anna:Fine.

Kura:(raises her hand as high as she can)Can I read one, please?" Chocalte said: I dare Kristoff to lick the floor. I DARE HANS TO WEAR A BIKINI...

Hans:WHAT!?

Kristoff:Uhhh...gross?

Kura:You didn't let me finish. And friend dared me to ask Anna this but what kind of specias do you hate?

Anna:I don't hate any kind.

Frosty:(scoffs)That's not fun. You do hate a kind off specias.

Anna:Why can't we focus on Hans wearing a bikini?!

Hans:(censored), I thought we were gonna forget about it. And wear did the censor came from?

Frosty:I need the readers approval before I let the cuss words in.

Elsa:But the last chapter...

Frosty:That was a mistake, and I won't change it. Too lazy. So, comment below if you think they should cuss or naw. First to 10 wins. Now, Hans wear this PINK BIKINI!

Hans:(censor), NO!

Frosty:(snaps and vision of Toothless doing whatever he's doing)Magical powers!

Hans:F-fine! I'll d-do it.(goes in bathroom)

Frosty:Now, Kristoff, go in the kitchen and lick the floor.

Kristoff:WHY THE KITCHEN?!

Frosty:'cause it was my turn to sweep...two weeks ago. (snaps and they're transferred to the kitchen)

Elsa:What's that grey thing?

Frosty:My new kitty, Miley Catrus. Milly for short.

Kristoff:Alright, time to get this over with. (licks floor in disgust)(gags and runs into bathroom)

Sakura:Oh dear.

Kura:Hans is still in there...

Elsa:Exactly. )_)

Frosty:Three...two...

Hans:(in bathrrom still)THE (censored) MAN?! GET THE (censored again) OUTTA HERE! YOU (seriously this is getting boring _) RETARD! (REALLY Hans -_-)!

Frosty:GAY!

Anna:No, he's not! He's straight.

Kura:Then what's he doing...

Kristoff:0_0...I've seen the unspeakable.

Frosty:Now, what specias do you hate, Anna?

Anna:Ugh, fine. Mexican.

Elsa:Thank you, on to the next dare.

Sakura:Not so fast, HANS!

Hans:(comes out with pink bikini on)I look weird.

Elsa:(covers Olaf's eyes)

Frosty:NOW! Sakura, next dare or truth.

Sakura:Elsackfan12948 said

Dare Elsa to sing California gurls in a ice bikini and dare Hans to box a kangaroo give Olaf a cookie and have Elsa ask out Jack Frost.

Elsa:(censored), no!

Frosty:Do the custest one.(snaps and cookie appears in hand) Here you go, Olaf.

Olaf:Yay!(noms on it in a cute way)

(girls):AWWWW!

Frosty:(snaps and Hans is in a wrestling match with a kangaroo)

Hans:Seriously?! People hate me!

Frosty:I have a brilliant idea!(portal opens and Jack Frost comes out)

Elsa:(censored), no!

Jack:'sup!

Frosty:Do both at the same time.

Elsa:Well, I'm stuck here, so I have no choice.

Frosty:(rings bell to start match)(snaps fingers and Elsa is in a ice bikini)

Jack:What's goin on?.

* * *

**Had to cut short, hope you liked! Answer this questions:**

** they cuss?**

** wants to be the next co-host, good reason!**

**FROSTY OUT!**


End file.
